octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkling Octopus
Professor Inkling Octopus is the venerable founder of the Octonauts. He's a creature known as a Dumbo Octopus and he has a deep understanding of marine life. Inkling founded the Octonauts to promote marine research and preservation. Aside from being their founder, Inkling is also their oceanography professor. He rarely ever goes out on missions because of his delicate big brain. He has been out on a couple of missions, though. Instead, he prefers to help the team from his library in the Octopod. However, Professor Inkling showed his physical prowess when connected to the Octopod to combat The Colossal Squid. He claimed that while he wasn't good at pushing buttons he was an expert at tentacle wrestling. Unlike the other Octonauts, Professor Inkling (along with Vegimals) is an amphibious creature, and does not need a helmet or air tanks. He is capable of breathing in and out of the water. But, like Captain Barnacles, he also possesses certain attributes pertaining to his species. He admits being able to squirt ink for protection and has little suckers on his arms for him to move and climb. Inkling is almost always in his 3 chairs: his small chair in H.Q., his large can in the launch bay, and his chair in his library. He will sometimes walk around though, but it isn't seen quite often. Just like Tweak, who sleeps where she works, it's believed that the same can be said for Inkling. He too appears to live and sleep where he works, which is the Octopod library. He is apparently the oldest Octonaut, judging by the monocle and his collection of old books. He also speaks highly of his family who themselves have written books. His known family members are his Great Uncle (mentioned in The Octonauts and the flying fish) and Squirt (appeared in the Great Christmas Rescue Special). Known Family * Squirt, Inkling's nephew, a young Dumbo Octopus * Irving, Inkling's evolutionary cousin, the Giant Squid Appearance Professor Inkling is pink with eight arms, head flaps that resemble ears, and a white muzzle. He is normally seen wearing a monocle and a blue bow-tie attached to a white collar. Other Outfits *Top Hat *Referee *Tentacle Suit *Tuxedo Quotes *''"I got it! (while opening a book) it's right in this book, the water was polluted which is causing too much algae to grow, which is making creatures sick! (announces then pauses) Ha ha! (lowers his voice) What? Did I miss something?" (Octonauts and the Great Algae Escape)'' *''"If a storm is big above water, it can be just as big as below water, too." (Octonauts and the Undersea Storm)'' *''"Captain, I don't usually go out on missions, but today my friends and family need me." (Octonauts and the Great Christmas Rescue)'' *''"Let me take a look through my books and see what I can find out." (Octonauts and the Oarfish)'' *''"Oh, my!"'' * "Most intriguing!" * "Why, yes!" * "Let me check my books!" * "Indeed" Other Friends *Colossal Squid *An Octopus *Cuttlefish *Mimic Octopus *Min the Mapmaker Trivia *Dumbo Octopuses in real life cannot breathe air nor can they survive anywhere but the deep sea. *Despite being the founder, Inkling gets the least amount of screentime out of all the Octonauts combined! *Unlike an real Dumbo Octopus, Inkling's eyes are on the same side on the head, and his mouth is directly underneath them. Gallery If you wanna see more pictures of Professor Inkling, See Professor Inkling Octopus/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Males Category:Cephalopods Category:Octopuses Category:Dumbo Octopuses Category:Octonaut Category:Red Category:Library Category:Founder Category:Book Category:Big Brain Category:Professor Category:Octonaut Crew Category:Small Characters